La maldad del Rey Demonio y el lazo invisible de los hermanos
by takedigi
Summary: Alternativa del capítulo 759. Mientras que el combate decisivo de Dressrosa está a punto de empezar, Doflamingo les mostrará el horror de sus hilos en palabras. Sus palabras son tan mezquinas, que intentará para su diversión atacar el lazo de Luffy con sus hermanos. ¿Cual será su respuesta? Luffy claro está, no lo hará solo con palabras.


**La maldad del Rey Demonio y el lazo invisible de los hermanos.**

 **Hola a todos. Esta es mi versión del comienzo del combate entre Luffy y Law, contra Doflamingo, del capítulo 759 del manga. Esta saga está siendo increíble. Con futuras consecuencias en el mundo de One Piece cuando acabe esta batalla. Por ahora, doy un granito de arena como homenaje a esta saga. No soy muy bueno en escenas de combates, así que espero que os encante los diálogos entres los personajes. Que comience la historia:**

 **One Piece no me pertenece. Pertenece al increíble Eiichiro Oda. Creador del gran manga que tenemos en esta generación. Un saludo.**

El caos reinaba en toda Dressrosa. Personas al azar manipuladas por los hilos del Torikago de Doflamingo atacaban y herían a personas inocentes. Los gritos de dolor, los llantos del miedo y de la pérdida, el miedo de quedar atrapado en una muerte segura, hacía que nadie supiera la lucha que ocurría para derrotar a Doflamingo.

Pero los secuaces de Doflamingo no solo permitían esas masacres, mientras luchaban contra los rebeldes, intentaban por todos los medios usar a civiles e inocentes como escudos humanos, y también sabiendo que tenían el "elixir de la vida" intentaban arrasar con todos los civiles que podían, aunque llegaran a estar en peligro de ser herido, porque confiaban ciegamente en los ejecutivos y en su líder, Doflamingo.

En medio de todo ese caos, en la cima de la montaña creada por Pica a base de un pueblo lleno de casas con recuerdos de tantas familias destrozadas, en los restos del castillo que habitaba la familia Riku y que usurpó la Donquixote Family, estaba el combate que decidiría el destino del país, y que tendría consecuencias en el resto del mundo, para bien o para mal.

Por un lado el bando del mal, el shichibukai más sanguinario, usurpador del trono de Dressrosa y descendiente de los creadores del mundo, Donquixote Doflamingo, junto con uno de sus altos ejecutivos, Trebol, mientras controla con sus hilos a un derrotado Bellamy que solo puede llorar de frustración.

Y en el lado de los que quieren acabar con este juego de muerte, el pirata creador de milagros por donde pasa, con su gran participación en la gran guerra, y con el sueño de ser el rey de los piratas, Monkey D. Luffy, junto con el Cirujano de la muerte y que juró derrotar a su antiguo jefe que estaba frente suya para cumplir el juramento que hizo al hermano de Doflamingo, Corazon, durante 13 años, Trafalgar Law.

 **Doflamingo** : Fufufufufu. ¿A que es una música muy hermosa?

 **Luffy** : ¿música? ¿De qué tonterías hablas, Mingo?

 **Trebol** : behehehe. Se refiere a los asesinatos que ocurren en el país. Que horrible llega a ser la gente ¿Nee, Doffy?

 **Law** : tiene gracia, cuando sois vosotros quienes movéis los hilos.

 **Doflamingo** : Lo único que hago es despertar el lado más vil y sanguinario de sus corazones. Creen que se salvarán si me matan o si matan a 12 criminales. ¿Ves la estupidez de las personas, Law? Es así como la gente pasa de inocentes a asesinos sin corazón, al igual que tú y yo.

 **Luffy** : les estás torturando, les robas su voluntad y encima ¿te atreves a compararlos contigo?

 **Doflamingo** : No sirve de nada las palabras, Mugiwara. Cuando todo esto termine, solo yo y la Donquixote Family sobrevivirá, ¿y sabes lo que hará el gobierno mundial, Mugiwara?

 **Luffy** : no me importa nada de eso. Voy a aplastarte y destruir esta jaula.

 **Trebol** : beheehehe ¿tú, derrotar a Doffy? Muy buena. ¿No crees, Bellamy? ¿No lo crees?

Bellamy que está tendido en el suelo, no puede parar de llorar de lo patético que se siente al saber que la persona que admiraba ordenó su ejecución, y que a pesar de todo, aún sigue queriendo ser fiel a Doflamingo, cuando sabe que está todo mal.

 **Bellamy** : parad...yo...no...Merezco...vivir….

 **Luffy** : cállate, Bellamy. Aguanta un poco más.

 **Law** : ¿qué excusas piensa poner ante los ojos del mundo, de la marina y del gobierno mundial si consigues masacrar a toda Dressrosa?

 **Doflamingo** : ¿eeh? ¿Excusa? Es más fácil que una excusa

 **Law** : Todo un país. Lleno de personas importantes, piratas con un nombre, miembros de la realeza de otros países, los marines, junto con el almirante Fujitora, y el ejército revolucionario, liderados por el segundo al mando. Ni siquiera tú podrás controlar las consecuencias de tus actos.

Mientras que Luffy solo se está centrando en Bellamy, para poder salvarlo, y en Doflamingo, esperando la oportunidad para darle su merecido, el rey demonio que tienen delante, empieza partirse de la risa.

 **Doflamingo** : fufufufufu. JAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Vamos Law. Es muy fácil. Lo mejor de esto es que yo seguiría con mis honores por supuesto.

 **Law** : ¿qué?

 **Doflamingo** : ¿De verdad crees que el gran Gobierno Mundial admitirá que permitió que un pirata que trabaja para ellos que le perdonaron sus crímenes, usurpó a la fuerza un país, secuestró decenas de miles de esclavos de todo el mundo convertidos en juguetes, y que luego masacró a cada persona de su propio país?

 **Law** : …...

Law empezó a encajar las locuras que estaban saliendo de esa boca llena de maldad, y temía que el resultado era aún peor de lo que podía imaginar Del enemigo que le destruyó la infancia, y que tiene como lema mantener la justicia, y preservar la paz, permitiendo al monstruo que tiene ante sus ojos haber llegado tan lejos.

 **Doflamingo** : SIMPREMENTE LO OCULTARÁN. IGUAL QUE LO HICIERON CON TU QUERIDO HOGAR, LAW.

 **Law** : Maldito seas...

 **Luffy** : Oye, Torao. Dijiste que no nos dejáramos llevar por sus palabras. Me lo dijiste.

 **Law** : Lo sé. Lo sé, pero….

 **Doflamingo** : fufufufu. Mientras esos viejos decidan como ocultarlo, yo estoy disfrutando este espectáculo. ¿No oís los cantos que corren en todo el país? ¿No escucháis las "hormigas" destruyéndose entre sí?

 **Ciudad Acacia**

En medio de las calles destrozadas, algunas incluso ardiendo, la gente que sigue en los alrededores corren desfavorecidos de un marine que no puede parar de llorar, mientras ve como su cuerpo se mueve haciendo más maldades de las que nunca quiso hacer con los villanos, hacia toda persona que veía.

 **Marine** : Que alguien me pare. No quiero...NO QUIERO MATAR A NADIE. POR FAVOR, MATADME. QUE ALGUIEN ME MATE.

 _ **Doflamingo**_ : _Marines que juraron proteger al pueblo y que ahora los matan sin compasión, demostrando la corrupción de su juramento._

 **Ciudad Primula**

La calle no era distinta a todas las demás. Pero en esta, el suelo estaba bañado de sangre de mujeres y niños. Un hombre que se movía lentamente, sin que su mente pudiera decirle la lógica de lo que pasaba, intentaba huir de su amiga de la infancia, Sakura, que acababa de apuñalar con un cuchillo a una compañera suya, tendida en el suelo.

 **Sakura** : Antonio. Vete. Yo...no puedo controlar mi cuerpo...YA HE MATADO A JULIA. POR FAVOR. PARADME. SI MUERO NADIE MÁS MORIRÁ.

 _ **Doflamingo**_ : _mujeres que han luchado por sus derechos, matando ahora sin discriminación a hombres y mujeres. Aunque sean conocidos. Aunque sean amigos. Aunque sean amantes._

 **Ciudad Sebio.**

Las casas estaban manchadas de sangre de los enfretamientos que ocurrieron antes y después de que se mostrara este juego infernal. Un niño, de apenas 10 años, llamado Carlo, lloraba sin parar, mientras veía como tenía una pistola, que seguramente, uno de los subordinados de Doflamingo, le había dado, mientras veía a otros controlados, hiriendo a gente inocente. Entonces vio de repente a sus padres intentando ir donde él estaba. Cuando notó su cuerpo moverse, les gritó para que huyesen.

 **Carlo** : Mama, Papa. Por favor, iros. Lo he visto. HE VISTO LO QUE HACE LOS QUE ESTÁN IGUAL QUE YO. NO QUIERO MATAROS.

 _ **Doflamingo**_ : _niños que no saben de la maldad matando sin piedad a otros niños, amigos, padres y hermanos. Son demonios por dentro, como todos._

…...

 **Palacio Real**

Luffy y Law escuchaban horrorizados, los gritos que ocurrían por toda Dressrosa. Pero a diferencia de Doflamingo, también escuchan los combates en el que sus aliados están teniendo éxito poco a poco, frente a los ejecutivos.

 **Doflamingo** : Es el mejor espectáculo. Y encima sin discriminación. ¿No es ese el deseo de la gente desigual? Fufufufu. Y pronto vosotros moriréis por mí, por los civiles, o por vuestros compañeros. JAJAJAJAJAJA.

 **Trebol** : eso es, Doffy. Demuéstrales que tú eres intocable. Que tu vida vale más que todas las de estas hormigas juntas. Eres su rey y puedes hacer lo que desees.

 **Law** : Si piensas que he vivido 13 años para que ahora me mates y te salgas con la tuya, es que tu inteligencia se fue hace tiempo. ACABARÉ AHORA MISMO CON TU VIDA, DOFLAMINGO.

 **Doflamingo** : Fufufufu. No. Eso no va a pasar. Porque vais a caer los dos, mientras yo me rio delante de vuestras cabezas decapitadas.

 **Luffy** : Eres tú el que va a caer hoy. Nadie más va a morir porque tú lo quieras. ESTO SE ACABA AHORA, MINGO.

Ambos piratas están preparados para combate. Law desenvaina su espada, mientras que Luffy cubre su puño de busoshoku haki. Pero los dos villanos solo se ríen sin inmutarse.

 **Doflamingo** : nunca entenderé la mente de los plebeyos. Su existencia me repugna, la única forma en que su existencia sirva de algo es para servir a personas como yo.

 **Luffy** : Cállate ahora. **Gomu gomu no**...

 **Doflamingo** : ¿estás seguro?

Entonces moviendo sus dedos, levanta a Bellamy que está totalmente herido, delante suya, para usarlo como escudo. Luffy se da cuenta rápidamente y detiene su ataque, al mismo tiempo de volver a donde estaba hace unos segundos.

 **Luffy** : Bellamy. ¿Estás bien?

 **Bellamy** : A…atácame…Él no tendrá…compasión…

 **Doflamingo** : Fufufufu. Los humanos sois fáciles de leer. Sois marionetas para jugar y romper cuando plazca.

 **Law** : Mugiwara-ya. Debemos hacerlo entre los dos. O si no caeremos en su juego.

 **Luffy** : lo sé. Pero tengo ganas de que pare de hablar.

 **Doflamingo** : es cierto. Incluso si el gobierno intenta hacer algo, por mínimo que sea, en cuando sepan que el nº2 del ejército Revolucionario lo maté yo, se arrodillarán ante mí.

 **Luffy** : Como si pudieras vencer a Sabo. Soy yo el que te va a derrotar, y Sabo no va a morir.

 **Trebol** : Nee, neee, Doffy. Este tipo conoce al Revolucionario. ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Es posible que lo que dijeron nuestros soldados fuera cierto? ¿Tú y el segundo del ejército revolucionario sois hermanos, al igual que con Hiken no Ace?

 **Law** : ¿qué? (su padre es el líder del ejército revolucionario, y su mano derecha es su hermano. Mugiwara-ya. El cielo verdaderamente está de tu lado)

 **Doflamingo** : Ya veo. El hermano que heredó la habilidad de su hermano muerto. Uno que no pudo salvar a su hermano de la muerte, y otro tan cobarde para ni siquiera intentar salvarlo. JAJAJAJAJAJA.

Doflamingo está deseoso de ver la furia y la locura de Luffy al mencionar todas esas palabras viles, y deseando que se asuste como un niño, al recordar la muerte de su hermano delante de sus ojos. Pero lo que ve es a Luffy con una convicción indestructible.

 **Luffy** :...No importa lo que digas. Nunca romperás nuestra unión.

 **Doflamingo** : ¿? (Maldito. Ante eso tiene resistencia el muy...No importa. Jugaré un poco más) Eso de la unión entre hermanos es una tontería. Mi hermano me traicionó y yo le di el descanso eterno. Vuestro lazo es patético. Ni siquiera es real.

 **Law** : ¿No eras tú el que siempre dice que no permitirás que se metan con tu "Familia"? Solo eres un cobarde que se cree estar por encima de todos y un manipulador por hacer creer que esos son tu familia, cuando para ti solo son herramientas.

 **Trebol** : ¿CO-COMO TE ATREVES?

 **Doflamingo** : ¿? (algo está mal. Ellos ya habrían atacado hace un rato. Law jamás podría controla tanto a Mugiwara. ¿Que está...?) ¿Eh?

Luffy se acerca por detrás después de usar el Gear 2. Justo antes de que Trebol le ataque con su beta-beta, haciendo de escudo a Doflamingo, Law usa Room para cambiarlo con Doflamingo. Y antes de que pueda usar a Bellamy para que sea el que reciba el ataque….

Luffy le consigue dar un golpe en el estomago.

 **Luffy** : **GOMU GOMU NO...RED HAWK.**

 **Doflamingo** : AAAAARGHHHT.

 **Trebol** : DOFFYYYY.

Doflamingo cae al suelo mientras arde su pecho del ataque, pero consciente. Al poco intenta levantarse del suelo, con las venas haciendo ruidos en su frente, indicando su furia, mientras que Luffy está preparando sus puños para atacar, y Law está creando un Room. La charla ha acabado. Pero esto no ha terminado. Esto...

 **Luffy** : Con este ataque te hemos herido entre Torao y Yo. Este ataque es el fuego de Ace que vive en mí. Y es el mismo fuego que tiene ahora Sabo. Lamentarás haber pensado siquiera en romper nuestros lazos. PREPÁRATE A CAER. MINGO!

Esto solo acaba de empezar.

 **Fin.**

 **Y se acabó. La escena en que he tenido que pensar de forma más cruel, ha sido claramente, la tortura que está haciendo Doflamingo a los ciudadanos de Dressrosa. Quería imaginar, un poco más la maldad sin límite de este vil villano, y con esa aura de malvado perfecto. Espero que os haya gustado. Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
